Battery
by OtakuChild
Summary: Bakura's Yami goes one step too far in his treatment of Bakura, and pays the ultimate price. Songfic. MATURE READERS ONLY. It does have a somewhat happy ending. If you don't like violence, don't read. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows.


Battery

Written By OtakuChild

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-gi-Oh. It is the property of 4Kids, and whoever else owns it. The song "Battery" is owned by Metallica.

This DOES NOT GO WITH THE STORYLINE. Just so everyone knows. ^_^

This story has been inspected and is 100% Mary-Sue free.

**WARNING: This story contains immense violence and mature themes, do not read if you cannot handle it. This story is meant to be read by mature readers. If the themes in this story upset you, _then do not read it._**

**********

LEGEND:   
/Yugi talking to Yami/   
//Yami talking to Yugi//   
_Thinking_

**Lashing out the action, returning the reaction**   
**Weak are ripped and torn away**   
**Hypnotizing power, crushing all that cower**   
**Battery is here to stay**

"No!"   
Once again, Bakura had done something wrong. Something that displeased his Yami. And now he was being punished for it. He felt that same rip of fear course through him, as his Yami got that evil grin and glint in his eye that he should be used to by now. But he wasn't. Each time it felt as if it was the first time his Yami abused him, replaying all over again.   
His Yami lunged forward. Bakura tried to duck and roll, but he wasn't quick enough. His Yami tripped him, and sent him flying, landing face down. His Yami delivered several swift kicks to his side and stomach, then flipped him upward. Bakura managed to stumble to his feet. He tried to fight back, and pushed his Yami, then kicked him in the stomach. His attempts were feeble though, and had no effect on his Yami, except to make him even angrier. The next punches and kicks that ensued were even worse, and Bakura passed out in a bloody, bruised daze. 

**Smashing through the boundaries**   
**Lunacy has found me**   
**Cannot stop the Battery**   
**Pounding out aggression**   
**Turns into obsession**   
**Cannot kill the Battery**   
**Cannot kill the family**   
**Battery is found in me**   
**Battery**

As Bakura was passed out on the floor, Yami Bakura licked the blood of his aibou off his hands. _Foolish boy_, he thought. _He should know by now not to disobey me. How dare he even think about looking me in the eyes! He's unworthy. _He continued to lick the blood off his hands. _And to think, _he thought, _ He even dared to fight back! What a weakling, he can't phase me. I live within the Millennium Ring, I am unstoppable. But he will see that, in time. _He finished licking the blood and started kicking at the uncouncious form on the floor once more, his anger building. Only much later did he finish venting his anger at who he saw as weak, inferior, and stupid. _I will teach you never to disobey me, _he thought. 

**Crushing all deceivers, mashing non-believers**   
**Never ending potency**   
**Hungry violence seeker, feeding off the weaker**   
**Breeding on insanity**

Bakura stayed by himself that day, only seeing Yugi and the others, for the power of the Millennium Puzzle was the only way to counteract the evil that lay within his own Millennium artifact. Any other friends he dared to make were either viciously killed by his Yami, or they dissappeared without warning or trace. He just wanted another friend, a confidant, but his Yami wouldn't allow, claiming that they were either out to destroy him or take his aibou away from him. And that is exactly what had happened. He'd make a friend, and try to keep it quiet. But his Yami always found out, and punished him with servere beatings, sometimes throwing knives or glass, something that would cut. Then his friend would find out about his Yami, and try to save him by hiding him someplace, or comfronting the Yami himself. Then they were killed, or they vanished without a trace. Bakura would get another beating as punishment. Bakura wondered why the ring had chosen him, and why his Yami was so brutal. _Because I'm weak, he thought. I'm weak, and I can't fight back. At least Yugi is protected._ Yugi's Yami was never violent, and would never hurt his aibou. Bakura tried to put it out of his mind and focused on his schoolwork instead, careful not to wake the demon that slept within the ring.****

**Smashing through the boundaries**   
**Lunacy has found me**   
**Cannot stop the Battery**   
**Pounding out aggression**   
**Turns into obsession**   
**Cannot kill the Battery**   
**Cannot kill the family**   
**Battery is found in me**   
**Battery**

"Why is Bakura's Yami so violent?"   
Yugi's Yami looked up from his cards. _Oh no, _he thought. _I was hoping I would never have to explain this. _He let out a sigh, and put down his cards.   
"Back when I was Pharoh, the head of my security force was murdered by a rebel faction. Several other officers stepped up to take his place, but I could only choose one. Each one was tested for his abilities. Bakura's Yami was one of the men who stepped up to fill the role. He showed promise, but lacked experience, and hence did not earn the title. Another officer was made head of security.   
"Yami Bakura did not take this well, and proving that he was strong enough, powerful enough, became an obsession with him. He took it too far, and slowly went insane. My other security forces had to lock him in a cell, so that he could not hurt himself, or others. The Court priests tried to calm him, but he attacked them, and we had to kill him. Before he died, he vowed that in the next life he would overpower all, and prove that he was the strongest. He was preserved in the Millennium Ring, I in the puzzle. The ring chose Bakura because Bakura is very passive, and didn't have any friends until he found us. Bakura is quiet, dislikes violence, and is eager to please. The ring found Bakura the perfect target, and slowly began to control him. The ring is trying to make Bakura a servant to him, and so he punished Bakura serverely if he gets even the slightest out of line. The obsession never left Yami Bakura, and that's why he is the way he is."   
"Is there any way to stop him?" Yugi asked.   
"The Millennium Ring must be destroyed, and that will destroy Yami Bakura, as well, and put his soul to rest. But it requires great power."   
"So there is nothing we can do?" Yugi absentmindedly chewed his lip.   
"The only way would be to first weaken Bakura's Yami."   
"So why don't we then?"   
"Yami Bakura will kill anyone that tries to interfere, including me. But I think that you are right, Yugi. I have an idea. But this is dangerous. I want you to stay at a distance so that Yami Bakura does not harm you." 

**Circle of Destruction, Hammer comes crushing**   
**Powerhouse of energy**   
**Whipping up a fury, Dominating flurry**   
**We create the Battery**

_Night. He's home alone, perfect time to find him, _Yami Yugi thought as he quietly hid in the guest bedroom of Bakura's house. He'd snuck in through the window. Yugi and the others were waiting outside. Yugi knew the time to strike was near when he heard the yelling inside.   
"FOOL! I've told you not to socialize! Especially with Yugi and the others. They can destroy me!"   
_So he knows, _thought Yugi's Yami. _And we may be at an advantage, he seems afraid. Maybe he is weaker than I thought._   
"I'm sorry...I...I..." Bakura stammered.   
"SORRY NEVER CUTS IT WITH ME!! YOU KNOW THAT!!!! DO NOT DISOBEY ME!!!"  
And the beatings started again. Yugi could hear Bakura's pleas and the Yami's yelling, and it angered him that he was powerless to stop it.   
//Easy, Aibou. I can do this. Trust me.//   
/I hope so./   
Yami Yugi watched as Yami Bakura drew a knife.   
Now was the time to act.   
He jumped, and flew into the living room, where the beating was taking place, with intense speed.   
_So I do have my old reflexes. This will be less complicated, _thought Yami Yugi.   
"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!!" Yami Yugi yelled.   
Yami Bakura turned, brandishing the knife. "You," he snarled. "I should have known this would happen, because this FOOL," he motioned to Bakura with a swift kick, "Disobeyed me. But this could have been avoided, your _magesty_," he growled, making the last word mocking in sound.   
"You know very well why you weren't chosen." Yami Yugi stated. "You were young, and you lacked experince-"   
"YOU LIAR!" Yami Bakura shouted. "I wasn't strong enough, powerful enough. But now things have changed. I can control. I have proved it."   
"You could have earned the title. But you didn't listen. Your self-centered nature ruled over that. You've been nothing but a coward, Yami Bakura," Yami Yugi shot back. "In your quest to prove your worth, you destroyed an innocent life. You knew you could prove it to most everybody by taking over Bakura. You knew you could take over him because he was weak. He didn't fight back, because he was easily intimidated. You took advantage of that. You have proved nothing but the fact your hunger for control turned you into a coward."   
"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Yami Bakura threw the knife at Yami Yugi. Yugi ducked, and it smashed into the wall.   
"Let's get this over with," said Yami Yugi. He hurled a blast of golden light at Yami Bakura. _Ah, glad to see I still have my powers,_ he thought.   
The light crackled with energy, and hit it's target with ease. Yami Bakura's reflexes were slower than Yami Yugi's, from lack of combat training in their prior lives. Yami Bakura sunk to the floor, uncouncious. Lacking energy, he retreated to the Millennium Ring. The ring's spikes shot up, every one of them pointing to Yami Yugi, sharp points gleaming. The ring shot forward, snapping the leather cord bounding it to Bakura's neck. It flew towards Yami Yugi, who ducked and rolled. The ring crashed, each of the spikes embedded in the wall. Now it was stuck. It shook, trying to free itself, but to no avail. Another ball of energy crackled in Yami Yugi's hand, more powerful now, and he hurled it at the artifact. It hit its target, and the ring glowed brightly, then shattered. The pieces fell to the floor, then scattered towards each other in an effort to reform. Yami Yugi hurled more energy at it. A flash of light exploded, and the pieces disintigrated. The Millenium Ring, and Yami Bakura, were no more. Bakura was free of the spell.   
Yami Yugi knelt down next to Bakura's battered, uncouncious form. "Let's get you somewhere safe," he said quietly. 

**Smashing through the boundaries**   
**Lunacy has found me**   
**Cannot stop the Battery**   
**Pounding out aggression**   
**Turns into obsession**   
**Cannot kill the Battery**   
**Cannot kill the family**   
**Battery is found in me**   
**Battery**

Bakura woke up hours later, in the safe comfort of the Turtle Game Shop. He began to panic. His Yami would be so angry, someone tried to interfere again. He shot upright, pain jolting through his body because of last night's punishment.   
"Easy," said a voice.   
Joey gently pushed him back down.   
"My Yami..." murmured Bakura.   
"Your Yami is gone, and so is the Millenium Ring," said Yami Yugi.   
"But...how...he'll come back...he'll be so angry..."   
"No he won't." Yami pressed a cool cloth against his forehead.   
"I don't understand..." Bakura closed his eyes.   
"Your yami was a coward. He sought revenge for events in a prior life. He took it too far. He had to be stopped, before anything else happened." Yami explained.   
"He's gone..."   
"Forever." Yugi said.   
"Thank you...for stopping him. I thought that nothing could stop him...I was so afraid to get help...he killed anyone who got in his way." Bakura took a deep breath, and felt sharp pains from bruises on his chest.   
"Everything will be okay now," said Tea. "Now get some rest."   
Bakura drifted off to sleep, relief washing over him. He could sleep peacefully now, and not fear his Yami. 

******************   
What do you think? I want to do a sequel, and I need ideas! Did you like it, did you hate it? What could be changed? Let me know what you think! Have a great day everyone!   
-OtakuChild 


End file.
